Lead me home
by erienna
Summary: S3 Ep04. La prison est envahie par les Rôdeurs, le groupe est dispersé. Carol se retrouve sans T-Dog, enfermée dans une cellule pendant plusieurs jours. Carol Peletier s'est toujours battu pour sa vie et celles des autres, elle n'a jamais cessé d'espérer. Carol est forte, mais Carol est seule. Et tout ce qui compte, désormais, c'est de survivre. OS


La première chose qui effraya Carol Peletier dans sa vie fut le noir. Elle avait trois ans, et sa mère avait fermé la porte de sa chambre en oubliant de laisser la lumière allumée ; Carol avait alors entendu des bruits inquiétants qui provenaient de sous son lit, et avait hurlé pour que sa mère revienne. Cette dernière l'avait rassurée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à se mettre sous son lit pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres.

Aujourd'hui, Carol ne dormait plus vraiment, et savait très bien que dans ce monde, le monstre sous le lit était probablement un Rôdeur qui n'attend que vous pour festoyer et que, malheureusement, il fallait regarder de soi-même sous chaque lit pour vérifier, car le danger est réel ; mais Carol s'y était habituée, elle n'avait plus peur. Les survivants n'ont plus peur, cela fait si longtemps qu'ils sont sur la route, ils ont vu tellement de choses, qui pourrait encore avoir peur ?

Carol avait porté tout son espoir sur ces paroles ; elle ne voulait plus avoir peur. Elle avait peur pour Sofia ; elle avait peur de son mari, elle avait peur de mourir, elle avait peur des Rôdeurs Carol ne voulait plus être cette petite souris effrayée par n'importe quel homme, qui se cache en attendant que l'orage passe, qui subit sans broncher en se disant qu'un jour, tout finira par s'arranger. Mais rien ne s'arrange dans un monde pareil. La prison, celle qu'elle adorait appeler « maison », qu'ils avaient nettoyée au prix de tant d'efforts et de sacrifices, qu'ils avaient tous appris à aimer, un endroit ou vivre, semer, un endroit où Lori pourrait accoucher en sécurité. _En sécurité. _Carol ne se lassait jamais de se répéter ces mots dans sa tête, comme un chant divin, qui l'accompagnait à chaque pas pour lui donner du courage. Et tous mettaient la main à la pâte, tous s'entraidaient et se réconfortaient, ils formaient une grande famille dans une grande maison ; tout cela donnait à la vie de Carol un semblant de normalité qui apaisait son âme et son cœur.

Mais bientôt, comme une mauvaise blague, Dieu décide d'abattre sa main sur leur maison, laissant pénétrer ces horribles choses cannibales dans l'enceinte de la prison, comme pour leur rappeler qu'ici-bas il n'y aura jamais d'endroits qu'on pourrait qualifier de « maison », comme pour les punir d'avoir eu de l'espoir. Carol avait trouvé ça tellement injuste.

Mais, comme un réflexe Carol sort son arme et n'hésite pas ; elle n'est plus la proie, elle veut être le prédateur. Et chaque balle qui rentre dans le crâne d'un Rôdeur est une victoire ; peut-être que si elle les tue, Daryl cessera de la couver, et qu'il la verra en tant que coéquipière et non boulet. T-Dog se joint à elle, Carol se sent prise d'une bouffée de joie, elle n'est pas seule. Ils se battent ensemble, pour protéger tout ce qu'il leur reste, c'est tellement énorme ; Carol a l'impression que les vies de ses compagnons reposent sur ses épaules, mais elle ne faiblit pas, au contraire ; elle est forte, maintenant, et savoir qu'ils comptent tous sur elle lui donne le courage de continuer. La sirène de la prison retentit avec force, les Rôdeurs s'accumulent et s'excitent ; T-Dog s'avance pour fermer les grilles, confiant.

S'il y a bien une chose que Carol regretta presque autant que la perte de Sofia fut d'avoir laissé T-Dog sans couvrir ses arrières. Elle l'avait lâché des yeux une malheureuse seconde, une minuscule seconde elle peut le jurer devant Dieu, elle aimait T-Dog comme un frère ; et, lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête, elle avait vu le Rôdeur planter ses dents dans le bras de son ami. Qui des deux avaient hurlé le plus fort, elle ne le saura jamais ; elle lève juste le bras pour abattre cette ordure, et T-Dog est plus rapide ; ils rentrent à l'intérieur de la prison, piégés et assourdis par l'alarme, ils n'ont pas pu apercevoir les autres. Carol est sur le point de pleurer, parce que T-Dog perd trop de sang, du sang trop rouge, trop épais, et qu'une morsure signifie la mort, et qu'il s'agit tout simplement de T-Dog. Elle voudrait trouver Hershel, elle voudrait demander pardon à Glenn, le meilleur ami de l'homme noir, elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière et ne jamais le quitter des yeux ; mais T-Dog avance, il ne lâche rien, il sait qu'il est perdu : Carol ne doit pas subir le même sort, Carol doit vivre. T-Dog croit en Dieu, très fort, et il dit qu'Il va le guider parce que putain, il tente de sauver une vie, et qu'Il n'est pas salaud au point de les laisser crever. Carol voudrait bien le raisonner, lui dire qu'elle doit couper son bras, mais l'alarme est trop forte et les Rôdeurs trop proches pour mettre assez de conviction dans son ton. La main de T-Dog, bouillante et moite, qui serre la sienne avec tant de force, la main de T-Dog qui s'imprime dans sa chair, Carol sait qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais ; elle a l'impression que son ami tente de lui donner sa vie, son âme, qui lui donne espoir et regrets, la main de T-Dog…

Son chargeur est vide. La lumière intermittente trouble les couloirs d'une note bleue. La panique est totale ; elle voit deux de ces horreurs s'approcher, les mâchoires claquant dans le vide, pressées de goûter à un tel festin. « Demi-tour ! » crie-t-elle, en serrant l'épaule de T-Dog. « Non, tu dois passer ! La sortie est juste derrière ! »

_Tu _dois passer. Carol comprend le sous-entendu, et elle à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il se jette déjà sur eux, hurlant comme un damné ; T-Dog est complètement fou de la Vie, et il veut qu'elle continue d'habiter Carol. Parce que c'est la plus belle chose que Dieu a pu leur donner ; il les plaque contre le mur, il y a pile assez d'espace pour qu'une femme frêle comme Carol puisse s'enfuir. Elle est déjà près de la porte, mais refuse de l'ouvrir, les yeux humides. « Vas-y, c'est trop tard pour moi, c'est… » il ne peut finir sa phrase, la gorge arrachée par les dents du Rôdeur, l'autre sur son bras. Il hurle, la douleur est atroce, et tout ce qu'il aperçoit avant le noir est le foulard de Carol, qui flotte à côté de la porte, qui tombe mollement à leurs pieds, éclairés par la lumière du soleil ; mais la port se ferme, déjà, T-Dog veut encore voir le soleil, juste un peu, un tout petit peu…

* * *

Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle ne pense pas, elle ne peut que lever son bras et abattre, encore et encore, abattre de son couteau le moindre Rôdeur, sans sentiments, sans T-Dog, sans plus personne. Elle refuse de mourir ici, de laisser tomber alors que T-Dog n'a jamais lâché prise. Comme Daryl n'a jamais lâché prise pour Sofia. Ce fut la plus grande erreur de sa vie, et elle dut subir la vision de sa fille devenue Rôdeur. Elle refusait de mourir ainsi.

La lame du couteau ressort d'un crâne pour finir irrémédiablement dans un autre. Carol a l'impression d'être une machine, une machine à tuer, mais peut-on tuer des morts ? Elle traverse des couloirs, l'alarme s'est enfin arrêtée, elle a beau s'époumoner personne ne daigne répondre. À croire qu'elle est seule dans cette foutue prison. La femme s'enferme dans une cellule vide, et ferme la grille au moment où une dizaine de créatures inhumaines se jettent dessus. Sans réfléchir, elle les abat, un à un, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois derrière les clôtures de la prison.

Son couteau se coince dans le crâne du dernier Rôdeur, mais elle en entend encore, on dirait qu'ils grognent dans son cou, leur souffle putride lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle était à l'abri dans cette cellule, mais bientôt les cadavres seront remplacés par d'autres, mobiles et affamés, et Carol devra recommencer à planter, planter encore et encore son couteau dans des crânes, jusqu'à la fin. Carol ne veut pas de ça, elle sait son bras trop faible pour continuer, son cœur bat trop vite dans sa poitrine, T-Dog trop puissant qui prenait place sur le visage de chacun des macchabées. Elle n'a plus qu'une option, fuir ; elle déteste être la proie. Elle se souvient encore de son mari qui la poursuivait dans tout l'appartement, le poing levé, tandis qu'elle le suppliait ; pas assez fort, sans doute, car il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Mais Carol n'a plus le temps de penser à lui, elle entend les pas lourds et patauds des Rôdeurs, la souris doit fuir, encore et toujours.

Les couloirs beaucoup trop sombres qui lui rappelle la Mort. Ses pieds fatigués qui continuent leur course effrénée, sa lame qui descend vers le cerveau et qui transperce la peau…

Carol Pelletier avait toujours aimé son mari ; elle n'avait jamais cessé. Toute sa vie elle n'a cessé d'aimer son prochain, de voir en lui un homme bon ; c'était un amour simple, un peu naïf, mais que peu d'êtres sur Terre pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Un amour stupide et désespéré, aussi, car à chaque fois, les hommes l'écrasaient impitoyablement ; et elle continuait d'aimer, pour se voiler la face. _On vit dans un monde bien avec des gens bien ; et je suis quelque un de bien. _Lorsque tout avait commencé, et qu'elle faisait les valises de sa famille pour fuir la ville, Carol s'était promise à elle-même de ne jamais cessé d'aimer. Et elle avait tenu bon, ça oui…! Maintenant, elle aimait un peu trop Daryl, un peu trop T-Dog et Lori, elle aimait encore et ça faisait mal. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, toutes les choses qu'on aime finissaient inlassablement par disparaître un jour.

Mais Carol est là, elle continue de se battre, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Ses os hurlent de douleur, ses muscles se déchirent, son cerveau tangue, son cœur explose, mais son âme elle, flamboie, elle brûle comme un indestructible feu de joie, et Carol se sent belle. Fière, pour Sofia, pour son mari qui doit être soufflé par les exploits de sa femme, elle se voit telle une Reine, et au milieu de ses prochains morts, elle continue de vivre et de tuer, tuer jusqu'au dernier.

Un Rôdeur plus gros l'agresse, elle dérape, sa main se rétracte un infime instant. Elle est plus rapide, quand même, Carol est en vie et compte le rester, mais sa lame s'enfonce dans son cou, transperce sa jugulaire, et ne ressort pas. Carol n'est pas envahie par la panique, l'adrénaline coule dans ses veines, mais elle est prise par le désespoir et abandonne son arme. Son arme, sa dernière arme ; sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, désormais. Et Carol n'a plus que ses jambes défaillantes pour survivre.

Elle enfonce la première porte qu'elle voit, regrettant déjà son couteau ; elle ne voit rien, alors ferme derrière elle et se concentre, le corps collé contre la porte ; elle écoute, presque avec ferveur, le silence angoissant. Un instant, la lumière bleue éclaire les lieux, c'est une cellule spéciale ; et, au fond, un rôdeur a moitié dévoré tend les bras vers elle ; Carol ne doute pas un seul instant, et écrase sa tête sous ses Rangers. L'autre mort-vivant semble passer devant la porte sans la remarquer, l'odeur épouvantable du mort couvrant la sienne. Cependant, au lieu de continuer leur chemin, il s'arrête, elle voit l'ombre de ses pieds sous la porte. Des petits coups se font entendre, et elle se fige, terrorisée. Elle ne veut pas finir sa vie ici, seule, dévorée, dans le noir. La frustration prend le pas sur la tristesse, et se mue en colère ; pour survivre, la voilà obliger de se terrer comme une bête blessée, sans armes, oubliée de tous : elle songe à Andréa, laissée à la ferme, ou encore à Merle, menotté sur un toit ; une certaine compassion l'envahit, elle imagine déjà des heures longues d'agonie, à implorer l'aide de quelqu'un qui ne viendra probablement jamais. Carol a peur, Carol est en colère, mais Carol est forte ; alors elle ne craque pas, ne fond pas un larme, ne se trahit pas par un quelconque bruit. Elle est simplement debout, à tenir une porte qu'elle ne voit pas, les pieds légèrement écartés, prête à tuer ; elle le voit au-dehors, en train de la chercher, d'essayer de la sentir, elle se l'imagine parfaitement. Et, bizarrement, elle se sent…forte.

Elle est peut-être une proie, mais une proie plus intelligente que son prédateur ; car, sa seule sécurité est cette porte entre elle et le mort ; elle est cachée au milieu d'eux, sans qu'ils ne s'en doute, sans qu'ils aient les moyens de s'en rendre compte ; qui ne pousserait pas la porte, pour regarder ? Certainement pas un mort ; alors Carol attend, attend encore, debout et fière, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, les muscles tendus. À cet instant, plus rien ne compte pour Carol, si ce n'est elle ; la petite souris plus intelligente, plus…

Elle se retourne vivement vers le mort, et prie pour que cette lumière bleue se rallume ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ; peut-être que ce Rôdeur était un garde, ou un policier, et qu'il avait une arme. Mais la lumière ne revient pas, et elle doit se résoudre à fouiller d'elle-même, dans le noir. Le tas de chairs qu'était l'inconnu la dégoûte trop pour se résoudre à chercher à l'intérieur, et elle ne peut que se coller à cette porte.

Ses mains tremblent, elle hésite ; se retourner serait lâcher cette foutue porte, et risquer de laisser entrer ce Rôdeur ; et, arme ou pas, il n'y avait véritablement aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse se tirer d'affaire.

Carol Pelletier se sentit subitement condamnée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Sofia ? Pourquoi personne n'avait été là pour sauver T-Dog, pourquoi personne ne venait-il la chercher ? C'était complètement cruel ! Elle qui s'était battu et avait été battue si fort, elle qui avait mis tant d'effort dans la survie du groupe, elle qui avait tant prier pour sa fille, pourquoi Dieu l'abandonnait-il ainsi ? Rick, Glenn, Maggie, ou même Daryl, où sont-ils maintenant ?

Elle se laissa glisser contre son rempart et pleura.

* * *

_« ..déshydratation. Ceci, les filles, est très important : ici, tous le monde risque d'être victime. Elle entraîne une sécheresse importante de la peau, des urines foncées, une perte de poids importante. Et il peut subvenir des délires, des hallucinations… Aux premiers signes, n'hésitez surtout pas à en parler. Lori, toi qui est enceinte, tu es prioritaire sur l'eau ; Maggie, et Carol, vous allez devoir gérer ce genre de cas. Alors, voici ce qu'il faut faire… » _

Elle avait terriblement soif. Elle avait déjà vomi deux fois, l'odeur du mort trop forte lui avait retourné l'estomac. Sa langue, rêche et épaisse, lui pesait. Elle se souvenait encore d'Hershel, qui s'était mis en tête de faire d'elles des infirmières, quelle triste ironie. Elle n'entendait plus de bruits à l'extérieur, à vrai dire elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout à l'heure, ses oreilles sifflantes l'informait de la présence de l'autre, et pensait que ce dernier avait ameuté les copains. La trentenaire s'était même demandé si elle ne se transformait pas en l'un deux, les grognements étaient si forts qu'elle avait eu l'impression de grogner elle-même. Et puis, à un moment, pouf, elle n'avait plus rien entendu. Son ouïe venait de rendre l'âme en même temps que sa vue ; ouverts ou fermés, ses yeux ne captaient rien, pas même une lumière. Comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle. Il faisait terriblement chaud dans cette pièce, l'air lourd et saturé apportait si peu d'oxygène à ses poumons, chaque inspiration était une brûlure ; sa tête écrasait ses épaules, elle n'avait plus la force de la tenir droite. Tout était si dur, si compliqué, Carol aurait voulu que tout s'arrête. Elle avait envie de tout oublier, de lâcher prise. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir n'était qu'une immense rancune ironique : Rick et Daryl l'avaient oubliée, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux.

* * *

Un coup de feu. Carol relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, surprise ; elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte, faible et épuisée ; derrière la porte, elle entendit des Rôdeurs s'agiter, se remettre en marche. Un instant, elle eut la pensée qu'ils lui ressemblaient, à réagir simultanément au bruit : mais déjà, ils tapaient contre la porte et trépignaient, leurs grognements de bêtes affamées la rendant presque folle.

Elle s'appuya de tout son poids contre son unique rempart, priant Dieu de lui accorder cette chance.

Qui avait tiré ? Carol était stupide ! Bien sur que personne n'était venu, la prison avait été envahie ! La femme se fustigea mentalement, et se leva pour maintenir la porte fermée. Elle serra les dents, gémit, les muscles en feu. Elle tâtonna du pied pour trouver une quelconque arme, et sentit contre celui-ci une pierre lourde. Elle l'attrapa rapidement, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la main qui dépassait. Elle frappa violemment à plusieurs reprises, la mâchoire serrée, elle ne s'arrêta pas une seconde ; les os craquèrent et la vue de cette main réduite en charpie lui donna la nausée. Carol fit face, comme elle avait fait face toute sa vie, elle qui avait subi le père, le mari, et l'apocalypse ; elle tint bon, comme à chaque fois, malgré la fatigue et le désespoir, elle continuait en puisant dans cette force qu'elle avait toujours eu, endurcie par les années et les coups. Carol poussa de son côté, ses pieds raclant le sol, les bras tendus à l'extrême. Un temps infini sembla s'écouler, et deux autres coups de feu retentir, alertant les Rôdeurs. Leurs râles se firent moins nombreux, et la pression aussi. Elle les entendit s'éloigner, et bientôt, il sembla n'en rester qu'un.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Lori ou Carl, peu importe, l'un deux venait de lui sauver la vie. Il ou elle pouvait être loin, ses oreilles avaient souffert de l'alarme et la prison résonnait, mais il lui avait donné de précieuses secondes, assez pour lui permettre de rester en vie.

Elle ramassa et affermit sa prise sur la pierre, soufflant. Elle songea à Daryl, à sa voix rauque, à ses conseils précieux. Elle l'entendit l'encourager du fond de son cœur, elle le sentit lui donner de l'espoir.

Alors, d'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit la lourde porte de quelques centimètres, et abaissa son bras en poussant un petit cri de rage. Elle remarqua dans sa folie qu'il n'était pas celui au couteau dans la gorge, celui-ci était plus frêle. Le crâne du cadavre explosa sous le choc, et sa main s'enfonça dans son cerveau. Carol se dégagea et referma la porte, s'attendant au retour des autres. Le silence était de nouveau roi, et pas un signe de vie ne lui vint à l'oreille. Elle était seule. La pierre gisait maintenant de l'autre côté.

Alors, épuisée et étrangement heureuse, Carol se mit à rire.

* * *

Lori avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser mourir dans ce local minable ; pour son bébé, pour le groupe, pour tout le reste. À vrai dire, elle devait vivre pour n'importe quoi et à l'instant, elle s'était promit de ne pas mourir avant de voir une rose Cherokee. Sa cheville la lançait atrocement, elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. Elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir seule.

Elle s'était battu si bien jusque là ! Finir dans un local humide avec pour seul compagnie un tas de chairs putrides, c'est trop bête !

Si seulement elle avait encore son couteau ! Si seulement il pouvait y avoir une quelconque lumière !

Sa main tremble fouille frénétiquement ses poches, à la recherche de son briquet, en vain.

_« Tu cherches quoi, Femme ? »_

Elle sursauta, s'attendant à sentir des dents dévorer son visage mais elle ne vit rien. Elle était toujours enfermée dans le noir, à attendre, et personne n'était dans cette pièce.

_« Bah si, y'a moi. Je suis là, regarde. »_

Elle se tourna vers la voix, et aperçut Daryl assis à côté d'elle, en train d'aiguiser un couteau. Elle hoqueta, paniquée, mais lui ne bougea pas, tranquille. Elle comprit si vite qu'elle s'étonna elle-même, et fixa son hallucination, méfiante.

« _Ouah, tu m'impressionnes Femme ! Alors voila, c'est ton cerveau qui te parle. »_

Carol rit un instant, faiblement, et cela ressemblait plus à un gargouillis qu'autre chose. Au moins, elle n'allait pas mourir si triste.

_« Tu sais, si j'étais vraiment là, je te sauverais la mise. Je te sauverais la vie encore une fois, Carol. Je dois être avec Rick. Parce que je suis toujours avec Rick, pas vrai ? »_

Le visage de la trentenaire se fit plus dur, et elle ferma les yeux. Même dans ses derniers moments, sa conscience continuait de la cogner comme son père. Son père avait toujours cogné plus fort que son mari ; peut-être parce qu'il buvait moins.

_« Les mecs avec les mecs, c'est bien connu. Les forts avec les forts, quoi. Et puis toi… Tu es faible, Carol. Tu n'as pas su te protéger de ton mari ; tu n'as pas su protéger ta fille. Et te voilà seule, Carol, te voilà seule.»_

_« C'est pas vrai ! Maman est quelque un de bien ! »_

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit sa fille en face d'eux, le tee-shirt tâché de sang ; la peine était trop grande pour la regarder en face, même irréelle, et la fatigue trop lourde pour esquisser le moindre geste. Encore une fois, Carol subissait, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

_« Toi, t'as même pas été capable de me retrouver, alors que t'avais promis ! C'est toi le faible ! »_

Dieu comme sa voix était parfaite. De tous les chants du monde, c'était bien celui de sa fille que Carol affectionnait le plus. Daryl se figea, roide, et ses yeux tristes lancèrent des éclairs vers un point invisible. Il serra les poings, et se détourna de la petite fille, fuyant sa hantise. Sur ce point, Carol ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Et, malgré tout, Carol avait essayé de faire face, de tenir le coup. Aujourd'hui, Carol et Daryl se retrouvaient à fuir la même chose, une petite fille de huit ans, encore plus redoutable que leur conscience. C'est fou comme les hallucinations peuvent être pleines de vérités. Encore une horrible ironie qui venait marteler son âme.

_« Maman ? »_

Carol serra les paupières très fort, et colla son front contre le sol sale. Ce mot sonnait comme une sentence dans sa bouche, comme une punition divine et éternelle.

« _Maman ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? …regarde-moi, Maman. Regarde-moi ! »_

Mais quand Carol tourna la tête, ils avaient déjà disparu.

* * *

Lori allait-elle bien ? Et Hershel ? Ils étaient les plus faibles du groupe, et T-Dog était mort. Quelles étaient leurs chances, à eux ? Etaient-ils dans la même situation qu'elle ? Quelqu'un cherchait-il à avoir de ses nouvelles ?

Dans son délire, Carol priait pour que T-Dog apparaisse, et qu'il la sauve, qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir et qu'il l'avait suivi jusque là…mais T-Dog ne venait pas, comme les autres, et elle restait allongée dans le noir, sans pouvoir se lever, à attendre. Elle avait bien essayé d'ouvrir la porte, pour ramper vers la lumière, mais le corps du Rôdeur bloquait l'issue. Celui qui avait tenté de la dévorer la protégeait à présent du monde extérieur, tout en l'empêchant de sortir. Carol se trouvait bien amère, ces temps-ci.

Le noir, le noir et les monstres, les deux l'avaient poursuivi toute sa vie et pour être sincère, Carol ne saurait vous dire qui est le véritable monstre entre les morts et les Hommes. La femme aurait voulu que quelqu'un prie pour elle.

T-Dog, c'est fou comme il lui manque ; mais vaut mieux qu'il soit là-haut, non ? En paix, avec Dieu, loin de l'Enfer. Carol l'enviait ; peut-être que de là où il était, il priait pour son âme, qu'il l'encourageait, perdu quelque part. Elle avait même cru entendre des cris de bébés, il y a un bout de temps, mais entre la réalité et son délire, elle se perdait facilement ; elle s'imaginait rester ici des années, et qu'une fois vieille, elle réussirait à sortir, pour se rendre compte qu'elle est la dernière survivante à l'intérieur. Une fois sortie, que pourrait-elle bien faire ? Elle retrouverait Andréa, qui sait, et Lori l'attendrait dehors avec son bébé, un joli petit garçon, et Daryl apparaîtra à l'horizon, revenant de la chasse, et ils souriraient. Mais quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle s'en sorte ? _Le mouvement, c'est la vie. _Elle si immobile depuis tant de temps, à croire qu'elle est déjà morte et que son fantôme est coincé avec son corps. Mais ses doigts bougent encore, ses yeux ont encore l'énergie pour s'ouvrir ; et Carol attend, inlassablement.

* * *

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

La voilà, cette traînée, la voilà. Carol le sait, c'est la mort qui s'amène. Ses chaînes résonnent contre le sol, elle se traîne jusqu'à elle. Il était temps.

_Clang. Clang. Clang. _

Elle doit être enchaînée, et vraiment très lente. La mort est un prisonnier, un Rôdeur venu la dévorer elle. Peu importe, Carol s'en fiche, il faut en finir. Elle retarde le moment depuis trop longtemps, comme n'importe quel autre survivant sur cette Terre ; la marche de la Mort est régulière, lente, infatigable. Ça tombe bien, Carol est terriblement fatiguée. Il faut bien que le prédateur attrape sa proie, à un moment ou à un autre.

Carol voit déjà Sofia lui tendre les bras ; elle aurait voulu la rejoindre avec une rose Cherokee, qui serait une demande de pardon de Daryl. La mère l'aurait glissé dans les cheveux de sa fille, telle une promesse, et elles auraient été heureuses. Et, loin, très loin, quelque part dans l'infini, le cœur de Daryl en aurait été apaisé.

Elle se demande si la Mort saura la trouver ; elle réunit ses dernières forces pour tendre son bras vers la porte, et la pousse. Au départ, il ne se passe rien, plus elle laisse apparaître un minuscule rayon de lumière. Ce dernier l'aveugle, alors elle tourne la tête ; mais son bras continue de pousser, un peu. La mort continue de faire grincer ses chaînes, à un rythme légèrement plus rapide. Tout est bientôt fini, elle va retrouver Sofia. Alors, elle s'arme de courage, heureuse de voir enfin la fin, et chaque fois que la porte se referme, elle redonne un coup, laissant pénétrer la lumière.

Mais une force extérieur attrape le cadavre et le pousse. Elle frissonne quelques secondes, et ferme les yeux, tendant un peu le cou. Mais rien ne vint, la porte est grande ouverte, il y a quelque un devant ; quelqu'un, pas quelque chose.

Alors, lentement, elle tourne sa tête de quelques centimètres, et aperçoit la lame de son couteau. Daryl la regarde comme si elle était _un putain de miracle_.

Daryl. Daryl. Daryl. Daryl l'a retrouvée, Daryl est là, son poignard prêt à trancher, Daryl vient de la sauver. Ce Daryl qui s'est tant battu pour sa fille, plus que sa propre mère, il venait de la retrouver elle.

Carol sourit un bref instant, épuisée mais si heureuse. T-Dog n'avait plus à s'en faire pour elle. Dieu devait l'écouter, quand il disait qu'Il l'aiderait à la maintenir en vie.

Sofia apparut en face d'elle, et Daryl la souleva, sans voir la petite fille. Il la serra contre lui, mais Carol ne le voyait pas. Mon Dieu, Sofia est si belle. Ses yeux noisette qui s'ancrent dans les siens, sa main qui serre sa poupée, son sourire inoubliable qui auréole son visage, ses cheveux d'or qui s'agitent autour de sa tête…Sofia est un ange.

Elle se sent tanguer, Daryl bouge vite ; elle est si bien dans ses bras, elle avait oublié à quel point son prochain pouvait être si bon. La poitrine de Daryl, chaude et pleine de vie, la sécurité qu'il dégage de sa poigne virile, tout est si réconfortant. Sofia n'a plus peur, elle dit qu'elle est en paix. Et qu'elle est la mère la plus fantastique qu'il n'est jamais été donné sur Terre.

_N'aie pas peur, _chuchote-t-elle, _je reste ici. _Son cœur se chauffe à son dernier mot, et elle sourit. Oui, sa fille resterait toujours là, jusqu'à la fin. Une éternité, lui semblait-il.

Daryl la regarde, il lui fait passer toutes sortes de choses à travers ses yeux. Mais Carol est au-dessus de tout ça, c'est Daryl, et elle est en vie. C'est une dure à cuire.

Ses yeux se ferment avec la plus grande douceur du monde, et ne subsiste que son sourire, indestructible, qu'elle dédie à Daryl et à la Lumière, le cœur apaisé.

Elle allait vivre.


End file.
